Who are those people?
by murai-sakura
Summary: A fight between yami and Bakura over the last cookie (ONE-SHOT)
1. Default Chapter

If you are getting tired of mu humor-bakura fics, please tell me. I just like writing them so much. But if you tell me to stop, then give me another thing I should write about.  
  
a.n:please don't tell me my spelling is horrible, I know!!!  
  
Yami and bakura are fighting (again).This time, they are cursing at each other, find out what comes out.  
  
Bakura: Fun, we can curse!  
  
Yami: i don't know, it isn't that nice is it?  
  
Bakura: Oh, shut the hell up!!  
  
F: 'sweatdrops'  
  
Hakura: Eum,... Light? Why are they fighting?  
  
F: Ah, Hakura, not sad anymore?  
  
Hakura: 'snif'  
  
F: I'll explain: he's in love with Jitari, the yami of saturn Imp, but she doesn't love him.  
  
Bakura: ahah, loser!!!  
  
F: Who wants to do the disclaimer?  
  
Hakura: Murai-sakura doesn't own any yu-gi-oh characters and she never will  
  
F: Eum,... thanks,... I guess...  
  
Who are those people?  
  
Ryou and Yugi are drinking thee in Ryou's place (puh-lease, get a life). Yami came with Yugi and naturalyy, Bakura isn't too happy about it. Soon they start fighting over the last cookie. When finally, they are out of insults, they start to call upon thee gods... (Insane!)  
  
Bakura: May Aker turn your stupid hair into stone.  
  
Yami: May Ammut send 1000 biting furballs to you.  
  
Bakura: May Amun curse you, your pet-slave and your puzzle  
  
Yami: May Anubis cut your hair  
  
(tears in Bakura's eyes)  
  
Bakura: May Anuket throw you with the pidgeons.  
  
Yami: No!!! Not the pidgeons! (isn't that insane?)  
  
Yami: May Apis make you gay! (Isn't he gay yet?)  
  
Bakura: May Apedemak destroy your deck!!  
  
Yami: May Atem kill you!!!  
  
Bakura: Oh my God, that was so lame.  
  
Yami: I know, but I'm fresh out of ideas.  
  
Bakura: Okay, May Apep lock you in your millenium-puzzle for another 15 millenia!!!  
  
Yami: May Atium make the reaper of the cards hunt you forever.  
  
Yugi: Who are they talking about?  
  
Ryou: I dont know, but it's fun to watch.  
  
Yugi: It sure is, and at least, they've finished with the A  
  
Yami: May Bastet make you unable to eat cookies.  
  
Bakura: May Bes do the same thing.  
  
Yami: May Edja trap you in ice!  
  
Bakura: May Geb trap you in fire!!!  
  
Yami: Hah, I can stand fire  
  
Bakura: Oh yeah?  
  
Yami: Yeah, remember my duel with panic?  
  
Bakura: Eum,... no.  
  
Yugi: Do they really think these guys are gonna help?  
  
Ryou: I hope not, I don't have enough thee.  
  
Yugi: -_-  
  
Yami: May Hapi make Tea hate you!  
  
Bakura: May Harpokrates make Mai hate you!!!  
  
Yami: Nooooooooooooooooooo!!! (What the,...?)  
  
Bakura: Haha, hit you where it hurts!!!  
  
Yami: May Hathor walk over you on a horse!  
  
Bakura: May Heh cause you to only say heh!!! (Heh?)  
  
Yami: May Hehet make your teath fall out!!!  
  
Bakura: May Horus make your hair fall out, It irritates me.  
  
Yami: May Imhotep curse Ryou!!!  
  
Ryou: Hey!!!  
  
Yami: Sorry Ryou  
  
Bakura: May Isis call Malik!!!  
  
Yami: Why do you call Malik's sister?  
  
Bakura: She's a godess remember?  
  
Yami: (drools) I know,... uhum, may Khepri cause you pain!!!  
  
Bakura: That was another very lame sentence...  
  
Yami: I know!!!  
  
Bakura: May Khnum make Cerberus chew on you!!!  
  
Yami: May Khans let you be hungry forever!!!  
  
Bakura: May Maat make you fat!!!  
  
Yami-fans: Hey!!!!  
  
Yami: May Mentu paint a rainbow on your face!  
  
Bakura: May Meretseger make you cry!!!  
  
Yami: May Min make you bow for me!!!  
  
Bakura: May Mut make me pharaoh!!! Wahahaha!!!  
  
.....................  
  
...................... ....................  
  
Yami: May Montu make you poor!!!  
  
Bakura: May Nefertem burn your flesh  
  
Yami: May Neith call Bandit Keith!!!  
  
Bakura: May Nekbehet insult you even more!!!  
  
Yami: May Nephtys take your millenium-Ring!!!  
  
Bakura: May Nun let the SUN SHINE!!!  
  
Yami: May Nut make you sing!!!  
  
Bakura: May Onuris make you pregnant!!! (-_-)  
  
Yami: May Osiris let you fall!!! (even more -_- -er)  
  
Bakura: May Pakhet let your piramid crash!!!  
  
Yami: May Ptah let it snow!!!  
  
Bakura: May Qadesh make you only speak with q's!!!  
  
At the meen time, while Yami and Bakura keep on fighting, Ryou here's someone ring the doorbell, so, naturally, he goes to the door to open it. Surprise, surprise, who wass there? It's Santa- claus!!! Just kidding, it was Malik who came to drink thee as well (boring guy). He noticed almost every cookie was gone, only one remained...  
  
Yami: May Ra make you mortal again!!!  
  
Bakura: Eum, I don't know any more gods, do you?  
  
Yami: No one...  
  
(two seconds silence)  
  
They both run to the cookie but right when Bakura wanted to grab it...  
  
Malik: Excuse me guys, jum, a cookie.  
  
(Yami and Bakura both start to cry)  
  
(Yugi and Ryou laugh really hard)  
  
(Malik eats the final cookie)  
  
^-^-^-^-^-^-^-^-^-^-^-^-^-^-^-^-^-^-^-^-^-^-^-^-^-^-^-^-^-^-^--^- ^-^-^-^-^-^-^-^-^-^-^-^--^-^-^  
  
Bakura: Malik, why did you eat it?  
  
Malik: I wanted too, that's why!!  
  
Yami: -_-  
  
Ryou: -_-  
  
Yugi: -_-  
  
Bakura: -_-  
  
Malik: Goes along -_-  
  
So, -_-, if you liked it, please review, if you didn't like it, ... review too if you want too, but don't be to evil okay?  
  
Ryou:-_- 


	2. AUTOR NOTES

AUTOR NOTES :  
  
You have to know that all the names truly exist, I mean it ! I did a lot of research to find them all but I think the fic was succesfull, right? There's only one way to find out...take a look at the reviews...  
  
Kylara Ishida/Briefs: phew! Tough name, yeah eh, isis too BTW  
  
YamiClara: thanks so much  
  
Hiwatari-gurl: oO (hands you a cookie) eheh...feeling better now?  
  
Blaquerose: Yeah, I liked writing that too   
  
Nekogurlkat: hiya, haven't chatted in a while have we? Climb back on your chair will ya?  
  
Curse of roel dragon: sorry but you can't find all of these gods in a (it's called a) dictionary (not a wordbook)  
  
Oranges100000000000: Are you insane? (gomen) that would be way too much work for just one fic, i don't know everything ya know. Besides, not every god has a funny power, right? And I can't make it too educatif, right?  
  
Shadowimage: trust me, they all exist  
  
Misura: yeah! Go Malik!  
  
Hikari-chan: how can I do that? The cookie is allready gone!  
  
Writers international: I'm honoured. Thanks a lot  
  
Phew, that's all folks! 


End file.
